Not all of us are killers
by Djhatstar2007
Summary: 15 year old Ianto Jones is attacked one night and is found by an out-of-time teenager by the name of Jack Harkness. Whats so different about Jack? What attacked Ianto? Vamp-Ianto


**A/N: I do not own 'Torchwood' It belongs to Russel T. Davies and The BBC**

It was never meant to happen, I was just in the wrong place t the wrong time. Now I'm a freak of nature, something that shouldn't belong. I shouldn't belong. I'm already rejected from society. Why should I carry on living. I would take a wooden stake to my heart if I had a choice but there's one thing keeping me here. Him. He had found me the night of my tad's murder, the night I was infected with this infectious disease.

He had picked me up, in his strong arms and carried me towards the bay. I tried to stop him, it looked stupid that a boy at the age of 15 was being picked up so easily by someone of the same age, height and gender. The boy carried on taking me to the bay. Until we reached an old Victorian building. My neck was itchy from the already drying blood.

The teenager who held me had set me down on the cold step of the building and whispered into my ear softly that he was coming back with help. That voice had sent a shock of electricity down my spine and it made me feel uncomfortable sitting alone. I was scared. Scared that the person who infected me with this curse would come back and finish the job. Like he did with my tad.

I heard the door located behind me open softly and a soft, almost caring footstep beside me. I looked up to find the teenager who had found me with a first aid kit. that's when I truly looked at him. The moonlight made his tanned skin slightly softer, and his sea blue eyes sparkle, he had a soft smile and a strong jaw line. He was beautiful. His clothing was out of our time. He was wearing a long Word War II trench coat, which was just the right size for him. I looked up at him with bated breath. I was worried, was he going to shun me like everyone else did. I wasn't popular to begin with but now, with this venom running through my veins surely no-one would want to get close to me.

The boy knelt down beside me and opened the first aid kit, putting a liquid onto a cotton pad, and moved towards my neck. I moved back slightly and I felt a warm tender hand on my shoulder.

"Its alright, I'm not going to hurt you." and for some strange reason when I looked him in the eyes I believed him. Slowly, he wiped away the sickly substance that had dried upon my pale neck. As he ran the cotton padding across my wound I looked at him, he looked upset, as if he actually cared about me. Suddenly our eyes met, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't stand the eye contact any longer, so I put my head down, and looked towards my new shoes. They were already ruined, because of the running away I had to do. I felt a finger under my chin pulling me back into his glistening eyes.

"You're safe here. I'll make sure of it." He pulled out a bandage from the box, and started to wrap it round my neck, it was tight enough so the bandage wouldn't come lose, but was soft enough not to hurt me.

"Thank you… for finding me, and for patching up my wound" The boy tied the ends of the bandage together and stood up, offering his hand to help me up also.

"No problem, you should come inside, its cold tonight, and you properly have no-where to go, do you?" I shook my head. He was right, it was cold and I had no-where to go, not now anyway.

The boy took my hand and led me through the oak doors of the Victorian building. We walked through many halls, people came to there doors and looked at us passing, each giving me sympathetic smiles and caring looks. It was strange, normally when people saw me they would give me dirty looks, not a smile. We came to a door. The boy knocked and a feminine voice told us to come in. A strong hand opened the door, and pushed me in.

I stepped inside, and the young lady looked at me. She was dressed in more modern cloths. She stood out from her desk, and walked towards me and guided me to a chair. I sat down, and she knelt before me.

"Where did you find this one?"

"About half a mile west from here, his father was killed by a vampire." The woman pressed lightly on one side of my neck, then the other, wincing at the small pain she caused me she gave me a small sad smile of apology. She looked towards the out of time teenager, and I looked again towards my shoes.

"Take him to your room, he'll be your new roommate, and look after him. He'll start turning in a few days, by my calculations." I looked up at them, the boy nodded and offered his hand to me again, I ignored it and got up myself. The young woman's eyes were filled with sadness, and she walked towards her desk muttering to herself about 'too many these days' and I left the room, with the my new roommate on my heels. He grabbed my shoulder softly, and I stopped.

"Are you okay Ianto?" I was confused. How did he know my name? I didn't even know his.

"How do you…"

"Your father. He was asking me to save you, he dieing wishes." a small tear ran down my face. Hands were quick to wipe away the tear.

"I'm Jack, I'll help you get through this." I looked up to him. His eyes held so much trust in them, and I found myself being drawn into them.

"The woman, who is she?"

"Oh, that's Vicky. She owns this house. She helped us all." he gestured to all the doors around us. I looked around and took a good look at the people, they were all people who looked like they should be in a book of creatures.

"We never were all like this you know." I turned my attention back to Jack. "We used to be human."

"You mean… I'm going to be like the thing that killed my tad?!" I raised my voice, I didn't want to be a killing machine. I wanted to be Ianto Jones, Teenager, taking his GCSE's in the summer. Not some lethal killer. Tears rolled down my cheek. I was pulled into a hug, and I was lulled by the smell of Jack. He smelt different then everyone else. It wasn't the smell of aftershave, but it smelt nice either way. My tears didn't seem to stop, but when they finally did, jack wiped them away, and tugged me towards the third door on the left and sat me on the bed nearest the door. He softly stroked my hair, and whispered in my ear;

"You will never be like that killer." turning my head, I tried to find my voice.

"H-how d-do y-" he looked me in the eyes and for the first time that night his eyes were more viscous looking.

"I know because we are the same Ianto."


End file.
